gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Stayin' Alive Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions (except Quinn and Sugar), with solos from Finn, Mercedes, and Santana. The song is performed as the closing number of the week in which the theme was "Songs from Saturday Night Fever", and as a way to celebrate the winners of the dance-off. Finn, Santana, and Mercedes walk through the hallway together, singing, as they finally know their plans for the future and their plans to work towards accomplishing their goals. The New Directions then dance proudly on the stage with their new suits. They are later joined on stage by Sue and Will, who also sing and dance with the kids wearing the same suit. LYRICS: Finn: Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born Mercedes: And now it's all right, that's OK and you may look the other way Mercedes and Santana: We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes, Santana and Finn with New Directions: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh, when you walk Santana: Well now I get low and I get high And if I can't get either, I really try Santana and Finn: Got the wings of heaven on my shoes Finn with New Directions Boys: I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose Santana and Finn: You know it's all right, it's ok I'll live to see another day We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes, Santana and Finn with New Directions: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes and Santana: I'm stayin' alive Finn: Well you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man no time to talk Music loud and women warm I've been kicked around since I was born Mercedes and Santana: And now it's all right, it's OK and you may look the other way We can try to understand The New York Times' effect on man Mercedes, Santana and Finn with New Directions: Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive Mercedes: Oh! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: I'm stayin' alive... Yeah, yeah! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me Somebody help me, yeah Mercedes: Ow! Ay, ay! Finn: Life goin' nowhere Somebody help me, yeah Kategorie:Videos